


Kylux Freeform Dump

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck
Summary: This is just going to be where I put my writing practice, my prompts, shorts, poems or literally anything I do where I am working on bettering myself writing or trying to remember something. It will have varied tags so I'll put any tags per chapter.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	1. Prompt: OTP going on walk in forest & it suddenly downpours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Person: Short Story + Journal

"it's cold.."

I mumbled, a shiver wracking my body as the wet uniform I wore spared me no heat, if anything sapping it away as quickly as my body could make it. The planet Callos was a tropical one, usually warm and arid this time of year, but due to planetary industrialization over the last few decades by the previous Empire, it's climates turned briskly cold at it's furthest peak from the sun.

It was supposed to just be a basic planetary mission to seek out the viability of the surface for ground troops, setting up a temporary training facility for the Storm Trooper program in this area as we would be in this sector of the Outer Rim for quite some time. I pulled out my small travel comm from my pocket, thanking the stars that I had recently updated the case on it and it was barely affected by the sudden and utterly freezing downpour, and began to enter a log.

_7/32/32ABY: Today marks yet another day that Kylo Ren, nuisance extraordinaire has managed to get us into quite the predicament. I had explicitly told him to make sure he had **all** the supplies we would need, **including** the rain jackets. But no, he opted to leave them. Why you might ask? Because he needed room for the off hand chance that he would encounter some magical relic on our travels. So now, we sit sopping wet inside a cave while nearly a foot of rain pours down outside. Lovely. Note to self. Remember not to count on kriffing Kylo Ren for anything. - A.H._

I put my comm back in my pocket, having just needed a moment to make my thoughts physical in some form to avoid getting up and absolutely clobbering the fool. Said fool now sat across from me, his face pulled into a pout and his legs crossed, hair matted to his face. I wanted to sneer at him, well...more so than I already was, but it was hard to do so. Ren's cheeks were reddened and his nose raw from wiping it as a cold had crossed him quickly over the last few hours in the rain.

It was almost endearing in a way, and I knew it would be much warmer if he and I were to take emergency measures and strip down and huddle for warmth. I could see Ren's eyes glance at me for a split second when I had the thought, now knowing he was keeping tabs on what I was thinking.

"I'm right you know." I spoke aloud, knowing he would understand. He told me to just keep quiet, sitting there motionless for a few moments before he got up and and made his way over to me and sat down. "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you." Ren mumbled as he sat close, beginning to strip himself down.

I knew it was for the best, if I myself didn't want to be sniffling and red nosed like him, so I began to strip down until the two of us were just in our skivvies. "Utter no word of this." I mumbled as he scooted closer and pressed our arms and sides together.


	2. Tomorrow: Poem & Freeform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem & Freeform  
> \- Depression  
> \- Relationship Issues  
> \- Implied Modern AU

Tomorrow

I said, as I pushed his hand away,  
A ever present sorrow,  
With hopes too end today.  
  
Tomorrow  
I said, as I bid him off to work,  
The thought of getting out of bed,  
Just as hard at 11AM compared to 3.  
  
Tomorrow  
I said, as he invited me to sit,  
A deeper meaning to his words,  
Of which no warmth I feel.  
  
Tomorrow  
I said, to myself, That I would change my mind,  
Do one thing different,  
Do one thing right,  
Do one thing that meant something.  
  
Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is a dreaded word that flows from my mouth, at least for him. Tomorrow is a promise I wont keep. Tomorrow is an excuse, to him at least, but a reprieve for me. It's not his fault, or not all of it at least. Tomorrow, though be it a reprieve, sets anxiety down my spine, because I know that once tomorrow comes, nothing will change, I wont be fine.


End file.
